1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wiper; in particular, to a car-use windshield wiper.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increasing production of cars, the demands of car-use wipers have also increased dramatically. In order to ensure a safe ride, it has turned out to be a duty for car drivers to change their wipers regularly, and thereby, increasing the consumption of the wipers. Furthermore, the curvature of a windshield varies locationally. For instance, a conventional car-use wiper has multiple layers of metallic frames on the wiper blade, where the frames are pressed on the wiper blade to keep the wiper blade stably conform to the contour of the windshield during operation. However, as such type of conventional wiper has disadvantages such as having a more complex structure, a higher cost, a more difficult manufacturing process, and a heavier weight, thus has gradually been replaced by soft wipers.
On the other hand, although conventional soft wipers have a simpler structure and a lighter weight, such wipers only employs its soft frame to exert force on the windshield. As a result, the pressure gets smaller when it is closer to the edge of the soft frame. In other words, the lack of pressing force from the soft frame causes the water removal effect to be weaker along the edge of the wiper. Even worst, a portion of the wiper blade may not even be in firm contact with the windshield, and therefore fail to function properly as expected.
Furthermore, as the pressure from the soft frame is weaker, noise and unwanted rattling of the wiper may occur while the wiper is operating, and thereby shortening the service life of the wiper and bringing emotional disturbances to the driver.